Mother
by Juria
Summary: Unknowingly, Ian Hawke and The Chipettes share a common bond, even though one is in prison, and the others are on stage. Tear jerker! Enjoy!


Mother

By: Juria

Notes: This is based off of the CGI movies. The Chipmunks and The Chipettes are TM & © Bagdasarian Productions. All other characters are © to 20th Century Fox, the only person I own is blatently obvious. Also, the song used is © Bagdasarian Productions as well, I believe. Anyways, enjoy! :)

Ian Hawke sat in his jail cell, muttering to himself. How he had ended up here had been fairly simple, as his most recent attempt to steal away both The Chipmunks and Chipettes had resulted in not only him being arrested for trespassing, robbery and attempted kidnapping, but he also had to go to the hospital because Brittney and Eleanor "attempted to harvest his nuts", or, at least, that's what they told the cops. As Ian drummed his fingers along the sleeve of his shirt, his eyes glaring as the Munks and Ettes preformed on the small television in the corner of the jail, he paused, reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a single, crumpled up family picture. He sighed as he stared at it, considering that it had been nearly 15 years since he saw his family, and the whole time, one question rang through his head, why?

Meanwhile...

Brittney sighed as she stared at herself in the make-up mirror, a nervous stare between herself, Jeanette, and Eleanor. "So, are you ready to do this?" she asked. Jeanette noded. "Come on, it's been almost six years ago." she stated with a soft smile. "Besides, she'd love it." Eleanor said, smiling as well. Brittney thought for a few seconds, before she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." she called. Alvin walked over to her and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry Britt, you'll do fine." he said reassuringly. "Yeah, you guys can do this." Theodore said excitedly to Eleanor. Simon took Jeanette's hand. "You're ready." he stated. All three girls stood up, and firmly embraced their boyfriends, before walking out on stage. Dave and Claire gave them a calm nod, before smiling nervously at eachother.

Brittney cleared her throat, before walking up to the mic. "Excuse me, everyone, could I have your attention for a minute?" Slowly, the crowd quieted down, until only the Chipettes' voices could be heard. "Before we get to the encore song we've chosen, we have something to get off of our cheasts." she stated, then Jeanette took the center of the stage. "Almost 6 years before we started our career, our mother was killed in a car accident. We've never forgotten the lessons she taught us or the determination she showed us throughout our lives." Eleanor gulped hard as she took the stage, but with her sisters by her side, she managed to muster the courage to make the words come. "This song is dedicated to our mother's memory, in the hope that you cherish the time that you have with your mothers while you've got it."

After a few brief seconds, a slow, soothing piano played as Eleanor began singing.

_It's hard to remember  
A summer or winter  
When she hasn't been there for me_

A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother  
That's who I need

Eleanor gulped nervously, but Brittney placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she took her sister's place.

_I've taken for granted  
Seeds that she planted  
She's always behind every thing_

A teacher a seeker  
A both arms outreacher  
My mother  
That's who I need

The girls shared a soft whisper between themselves. "You did great." Brittney mouthed. "Thanks." Was all the more Ellie could mouth back before all three sisters joined in harmony.

_Wish I could slow down  
The hands of time  
Keep things the way they are  
If she said so  
I would give her the world  
If I could... I would  
_  
Jeanette gave a quick look up to the stars, glad that her line was short, but still so nervous that her insides were quivering.

_My love and my laughter  
From here ever after  
Is all that she says that she needs  
_  
As Jeanette felt her legs about give up on her, she also felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, from Brittney and Eleanor, giving her the confidence to right herself and allow all three girls to finish.

_A friend and companion  
I can always depend on  
My mother  
That's who I need  
My mother  
That's who I need... that's who I need_

The Chipettes breathed a unison sigh of relief as they took a bow to a roaring standing ovation, not a dry eye in the theater. As Dave and Claire both wiped their eyes, The Chipettes ran to them, sharing a group hug, before venturing off to find the boys. It didn't take long for them to find Simon and Theodore, as both had been watching and cheering with tears in their eyes and were soon hugged/tackled by their respective girlfriends. Alvin, however, was a different story. Alvin stood facing away from Brittney, trying to keep his "tough guy" attitude up. "Yeah, nice job." he muttered softly. Brittney rolled her eyes, then walked over to him, put her hand on his shoulder, and spun him around, hugging him before he could protest. "Thanks for lossing that coin toss earlier." Brittney said. Alvin just held her clsoe to him, all because he didn't have the heart to tell her that, during said coin toss to determine which group would close the show, and he choose tails, he had used a two-headed coin.

Meanwhile, at the same time...

A few of the prisoners and guards had a few tears in their eyes as well. Ian tried not to let it come, but slowly, the tears dropped on to his picture. Just then, one of the guards informed him that someone had posted his bail. The person Ian saw walking towards him, made even his face form a genuine smile. "Mom?" he choked out. The older woman looked up at him with loving blue eyes. "Come on son, let's go home."

The End


End file.
